The In-Betweens
by MsFall85
Summary: Scenes from missing moments and in-between episodes of Timeless Season 2. Features stories and perspectives from all of our Time Team Heroes with a special emphasis on Lucy and Wyatt. Mini stories/chapters upcoming as the season 2 progresses.
1. Chapter 1: In-Between Episode 4 & 5

_The In-Betweens:_

 _Between Episode 4 & 5 – Part I_

The Lifeboat landed in its typical rough and jarring fashion. They had made it back to the bunker. Rufus breathed a sigh of relief. Flynn watched Lucy as she grimaced in her sit. Lucy just sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was in pain and still completely dazed. The entire mission had been a disaster and it could have gone a lot worse. While they had been able to stop Rittenhouse this time, she had nearly been killed in the process for being a witch. _The 17_ _th_ _century really does suck_ Lucy thought to herself. She then opened her eyes looked across the LIfeboat at Wyatt's chair hoping somehow this had all been one long nightmare and Wyatt would be sitting there with her. Instead, she saw Flynn reaching out to help her out of her seat. _This is all wrong. This can't be happening_ she thought as Flynn reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt. Flynn then turned and opened the hatch and fresh air rushed into the Lifeboat. _We're finally home_ Lucy thought. _Finally._

Shaking her head, she allowed Flynn to help her up. She needed the help. She had been bound, nearly hung, and shot. As Flynn guided her into the doorway, Lucy thought to herself _He saved my life, I should be more grateful. It's the least I could do. I need to thank him_. As she stepped out of the Lifeboat with Flynn, the light and sounds became very disorienting and she vaguely heard him call out to Agent Christopher, "We're gonna need a medic." Flynn whispered something in her ear, but Lucy was barely listening. _What did he say? I think it was something about 'You're going into shock. It is all going to be alright.' 'We won't have to go back there.' 'It's over now.'_ Lucy wasn't sure – she was barely conscious as shock from the trip began to take over.Her eyes finally started focusing on what was in the bunker and then she saw him. Wyatt. It had been days since he disappeared without an explanation – without word. He hadn't answer his phone or return her calls. They had to make this dangerous jump without him and she had nearly died. And now there he was anxiously waiting at the end of the ladder, trying to reach out to touch her and help her down. Lucy's eyes briefly settled on Wyatt and she thought _I can't…not right now. I want to see him; but I don't want to see him. Where has he been? What isn't he telling me? I know he is keeping something from me; but I can't deal with him…with this right now._ With that, she looked up Flynn and followed his lead down the stairs.

When they reached the last few rungs of the ladder, Lucy avoided Wyatt's attempts to help her down and wouldn't let him touch her. Instead, she continued to lean on Flynn until she was down the stairs completely. She sidestepped Wyatt and walked directly over to Jiya. Again, Wyatt reached out for her, but she ignored him and walked toward Jiya and Agent Christopher who were taking her to the locker room and then on to medic on call. Dazed, confused, and angry, Lucy had no interest in Wyatt's explanations or profuse apologies – not at least at this moment. As she walked away with Jiya, she heard raised voices coming back from the Lifeboat but just shrugged, reach up her uninjured arm and grazed the rope burns on her neck. She didn't care who was arguing; she just thought _at least I'm back in the 21_ _st_ _century. I'll deal with the rest of my disappointments and problems later when I know for certain no more angry Puritans are coming for me._

Wyatt watched Lucy avoid him and walk away. He didn't…he couldn't blame her. He knew what he had done. He had abandoned her like he had promised he wouldn't do ever again. As she walked passed him, he saw the bruises are her wrists, the rope burns on her neck, and the blood coming from her left arm. He wanted to vomit. While he didn't know the particulars of what had happened, he knew enough. She had almost died, and he hadn't been there. _I'm such a jerk and it is only going to get worse_. Wyatt then turned his gaze to Flynn and started pacing. _What was he even doing? His job was to make sure nothing happened to her? He had one job – one - and he couldn't do it. I'm going to kill him for it._ Wyatt was pulled out of his thoughts by someone yelling at him.

Rufus stepped out of the Lifeboat and immediately saw Wyatt staring down Flynn. "Where have you been, Wyatt" he demanded. "You could have called, texted, emailed, SOMETHING. You just left us…left her without a word. I thought you'd never let her out of your sight again after the 6 weeks of hell you just put us all through...and then after what happened in Hollywood. But, boy was I wrong. We had to jump and go stop some crazed Puritans. Do you know how scary angry Puritans are?! Very scary, let me tell you! And, AND to make matters worse because you left without telling us and refused to answer our calls...we had to take HIM to fight those angry Puritans!" Rufus then dramatically pointed over to Flynn. Rufus continued yelling at Wyatt. His ramblings were almost incoherent he was so upset. He yelled about how bad the mission had been, what had nearly happened to him, and what had happened to Lucy. Amidst his rantings, Rufus kept repeating "You should have been there, Wyatt. We needed you. She needed you. You should have been there."

Flynn finally had enough and loudly interrupted Rufus' rant "Hey! I was there to save your life and Lucy's. So, why does it matter it wasn't _**him**_. We stopped Rittenhouse and saved Benjamin Franklin's mother. I call that a win."

Rufus turned suddenly, took a deep breath, and calmed down a little, "You're right, Flynn. Sorry man. Thanks for saving our lives. We really needed you back there. We appreciate it – for real thanks." With that, Rufus turned and stared down Wyatt. He eyes spoke volumes _We'll talk about this again later._ With that, he headed to find Jiya, Connor, Agent Christopher, the janitor, SOMEONE...anyone but Wyatt.

Wyatt and Flynn were then left alone standing near the Lifeboat.

Wyatt was stunned at Rufus' reaction and furious at Flynn and even more angry with himself. Rufus was right. He should have been there. How would he explain himself to them…to her. He'd have to tell them…tell Lucy about Jessica or this timeline's version of Jessica…. _Why is this happening? What am I going to tell her? What is she going to think? How is she going to take this? What am I going to do?_ Wyatt thought.

Wyatt was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Flynn quip at him, "It is really bad form you know to just leave your team for a vacation. Must have been some awesome trip to ignore Christopher's calls, Rufus' calls, **and** Lucy's calls. Hope you had a good time, _**Master Sargent**_." Wyatt turned right in time to see Flynn flash a grin at him. Without thinking, Wyatt immediately swung.


	2. Chapter 2: In-Between Episode 4 & 5

Chapter 2

Flynn knew he had really pissed Wyatt off with his vacation quip but he didn't care. _Someone needed to be frank with him_. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the soldier begin to take his swing and immediately turn around and dodged Wyatt's punch. _Truth hurts doesn't it bud_ Flynn thought to himself.

Wyatt was seething and sneered through his teeth, "How dare you. You don't understand at all…" Flynn cut him off immediately, "I understand more than you think. For starters, if your reason for disappearing has anything to do with your dead wife, if she is even dead anymore, then you've really screwed this new romance you've got going on with Lucy – not to mention your team's dynamics." Wyatt was initially stunned _How does he know about me and Lucy. How does he know about Jessica?_ He suspiciously stared at Flynn and whispered, "Why would you think this had anything to Jessica? Flynn simply answered, "Just a guess but thanks for the confirmation, anyway. I'll steer clear of the impending disaster. All I ask is that you keep it out of the field. She was distracted in Salem and now I know why. It was unsafe, and it was your fault her mind was elsewhere. Lucy has enough on her mind to have to deal with you running back and forth between her and your formerly dead wife. Don't you think she has enough grief for while, Master Sergeant? Why are you compounding it?"

 _Who does this guy think he is? Telling me how to handle Lucy? He doesn't really know her…I do. I know how to take care of her. I would never intentionally hurt her. I would never put Lucy in harm's way. Ever._ Right as Wyatt was about to give Flynn a piece of his mind for implying Wyatt could no longer truly take care of Lucy and perhaps didn't really care for her, Agent Christopher walked back into the landing area, glared at Wyatt, and then turned to Flynn, "Get changed and relax for a bit. It's late and that was a long mission for you too. Thanks for looking out for Rufus and Lucy. You really proved yourself this time. Don't make me regret this. We'll debrief later. Once I'm finished with this one."

Christopher slowly turned her attention to Wyatt, "Now, let's deal with you. Where have you been? What in the world were you thinking? You'd better have a darn good explanation for your actions, Master Sergeant. You went AWOL, missed a mission, and your team ended up getting hurt." Wyatt stood silently as he let Agent Christopher continue to lay into him – he deserved it. _She's right, I went AWOL and Lucy got hurt because of it. I should have taken a second to think about running off and not telling anyone. I for sure shouldn't have screened their calls. What an idiot…now thoughtless jerk is more like it._ Agent Christopher's raised voice drew him out from himself, "Well. I'm waiting."

Wyatt sighed and looked Agent Christopher in the eyes. "Look, I know I messed up – big time. I got a text from an unknown number. All it had was an address and a picture of Jessica working at this bar downtown. I had to know it was a real or fake. I had to know. I just had to go…." Agent Christopher immediately interrupted him, "Did you even think about consulting me about this? Tracing the number? Sending a surveillance team to see first? Making sure this wasn't Rittenhouse trying to draw you out? Of course not; because when it comes to your dead wife, Master Sergeant, you make rash, impulsive decisions that generally hurt the team." Wyatt winced, he wasn't sure if she was more upset with him this time around than when he stole the Lifeboat. Agent Christopher sighed heavily and then looked at Wyatt sympathetically, "Look. I get it. I understand why you'd want to know if you have your wife back. I really do. But, what I can't understand is that you knew the risks of leaving your team especially now and you still did it. Wyatt, you've got to make a decision when it comes Jessica. Either she comes before or after the team. If it is before, then I'll need to make the necessarily adjustments to our situation here." With that, Agent Christopher walked off to leave Wyatt alone with his thoughts.

 _What does she mean…the necessary adjustments? Surly, she can't mean replace me. But does she really expect me to put this mission before getting Jessica back._ Wyatt shook his head in frustration, _Of course she does. I'm here as a soldier. Soldiers put the mission first. Always._ But a deeper thought came to the front of Wyatt's mind, _Shouldn't Lucy have come first, Wyatt? Didn't you just tell her how much she meant to you? Did you just show her in Hollywood?_ With that, Wyatt walked to the common area and eased himself onto the coach. _How am I going to talk to Lucy about this? How am I supposed to choose?_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Jiya was helping Lucy get into more comfortable clothes since the sling on her left arm made it pretty much impossible for Lucy to dress herself without help. Jiya quietly asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy wearily looked over at Jiya and sarcastically laughed, "Ha. Which part? The part of nearly being hanged because your mother ratted you out to crazy puritans or that Wyatt just totally abandoned us again and left us to have to travel with Flynn?" Now, completely dressed Lucy just sat on her cot and sadly looked at Jiya, "Since my life is so messed up, nothing really should surprise me anymore. But I don't want to complain; plus, I'm not the only one with problems. What's going on with your headaches and seizures? You had just started telling me about what the doctor told you when we had to go to Salem."

Jiya was filled with sadness for Lucy and wasn't sure what she could say to make her feel any better. _She's right. Her mom is evil. Her life is messed up. And her closest friend (and maybe more and I hope more) did just abandoned her for a mysterious reason. Well. We all know the reason, but no one wants to say it aloud yet. He disappeared because Jessica is back._ Instead of pushing Lucy to talk, Jiya decided to fill her in about the doctor's visit and the visions. She told Lucy more than she had even told Rufus. _Us girls have to stick together_ Jiya thought _._ Once she was finished, Jiya grabbed Lucy's hands and squeezed, "For what it's worth, Wyatt was really upset to find out you guys had to travel without him. I don't know what's going on with you two but if you ever want to talk you know you can talk to me. And, I won't say a word of any of it to anyone – not even Rufus – we all know he can't keep a secret." With that, Jiya headed out to give Lucy a chance to rest and have some privacy.

Lucy was very grateful for Jiya and her kindness. _She is really one of my best friends. She is great. Maybe, I should get used to confiding in her because…._ Lucy swiped the tears away from her eyes as she thought… _Wyatt may not be that for me anymore. There's only one reason he would have bolted the way he did. Jessica. I won't hold him back. He should be with her. She's who he has always really wanted anyway._ With that, Lucy leaned down on her pillow and directly went into a restless sleep.

Sometime later, Lucy was awakened from her quasi sleep with light knocking at her door. _How long have I been sleeping? Gosh, I hope that's not Wyatt. I just I'm not ready to have this conversation yet_. But Lucy's fears were put to rest when Flynn's voice called out, "Hey, Lucy. Are you awake?" Lucy thought to herself, _I should talk to him, so I can finally thank you_. With that, she spoke out, "Yes, come on in."

Flynn slowly opened the door and walked in – leaving the door wide open – and sat on the empty cot across the way. At first, he just stared at her, examining her to see how mentally worn down she had become since all this had started. She was tired and unhappy. She reminded him of himself quite frankly. Rittenhouse had taken everything from her and left her life shattered on the highway. He eventually said, "Look, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for letting it get that close Lucy. I know I was stubborn and didn't listen to you which is partially what allowed for well what happened to almost happen." Shaking her head, Lucy immediately interrupted his apology, "No, I need to thank you. I haven't had a chance yet. You saved my life. I would have been hanged without you. My mother…she would have seen to it. I'm sorry if I was difficult. I'm just not.." Flynn finished her sentence, "used to travelling with me instead of Wyatt." Lucy gulped, "Yeh, something like that; but that is not an excuse."

Flynn slightly smiled and said, "If you insist, then we can call it even." Lucy nodded her head, "Thank you, Flynn." Flynn corrected her, "It's Garcia. If we are going to be traveling together and stopping Rittenhouse together, I think its best you start calling me by first name. Garcia." Lucy just looked across at him and said, "Thank you, Garcia."

Flynn got up and patted her knee. "I'm really sorry all of this has happened to you Lucy. I didn't know stealing the Lifeboat last year…I just didn't know the consequences…what that would start. I'm sorry for that. I inadvertently helped to destroy your life which was never my intent. Like, I've always told you. We become very good friends one day."

Lucy just quizzically watched Garcia has he walked out of her room. He turned when he got to the door and said, "Hey, I was going to suggest learning some self-defense moves for future missions. I could teach you if you wanted. It may be a good idea since you don't carry a weapon and seem to be the No. 1 target of Rittenhouse these days..." As he started to ramble out the justifications for her needing a self-defense class or two, Lucy smiled. "No, Garcia you're right. I don't want to be dependent on you or Wyatt or Rufus. I should be able to defend myself from Rittenhouse or crazy historical peoples. I'd gladly take some lessons from you. What else are we going to do down here anyway?"

Garcia nodded and headed out her door. He had accomplished what he set out to – apologize for not protecting Lucy, establish that he did in fact still believe they were destined to be close friends, and get her to agree to learning some self-defense moves. _I will do my part to take down Rittenhouse and take care of Lucy. I can't rely on Wyatt to do that while he is consumed with his wife_. _Losing him could be the breaking point for her and she'll need a friend. Something I never hard when…._ Flynn just shook out the memories from resurfacing and continued to walk back to his room.

Once Flynn left, Lucy felt a little better and desperately wanted a cup of tea. She checked her watch, it was 2am. _Surely no one will be up well except Flynn…Garcia – that's going to take some getting used to._ _I just want to have a cup of tea in peace to collect my thoughts before I have to face Wyatt_. With the decision made, Lucy headed toward the sad excuse for a kitchen in their secret bunker. She put some water in the kettle and turned on the stove and watched as the kettle began to heat up. Mesmerized by the steam, Lucy got lost in thought _How am I going to face him….he doesn't even have to tell me where he went or why he left. I already know. She's back. Jessica._ _ **His wife**_ _. I've already lost him but I just got him. Or, did I really ever have him? I was just a stand in for Jessica. And, I refuse to be the other woman; his second choice. Is this how the rest of my life is going to be?_ Jarred out of her thoughts by the whistling tea kettle, Lucy poured the piping out water into her cup and slowly turned around to head to the table. As soon as she turned, she saw him sitting at the table watching her.

Wyatt looked directly into her eyes and quietly said, "Lucy."


	3. Chapter 3: In-Between Episode 4 & 5

_**This will be the last chapter of this in-between's story. Since we learned last Sunday that Wyatt brings Jessica to the bunker. I need to write a new short stand alone in-between story as we wait for Sunday's episode!**_

 _ **Remember, these in-between stories are just mini stories to fill in the empty spaces between episodes! I'll try to provide possible in-betweens for each week!**_

Lucy took a deep breath and just sat down at the table with Wyatt. She had really hoped they would be able to put this off for just a little bit longer but Wyatt was waiting. _Who was I kidding, He'll want to get this settled so he can start again with Jessica as soon as possible. I should just make this easier for both of us_ Lucy thought has she breathed in the steam from her tea and took her first tentative drink. Once she swallowed, Lucy looked up at Wyatt from her tea and calmly said, "I know. I know why you left. There is really only reason you would have run off like that. And really, I'm so thrilled for you. You finally get a second chance to be with… _I've got to say her name a loud_ …Jessica. Don't worry about me or us, really Wyatt. This is what you've always wanted. Its why you stayed on with us. I…we…we understand."

Wyatt just sat watching Lucy. First, when he was unnoticed by her while she was making her tea. She had been hurt while he was gone and that infuriated him and saddened him all at the same time. She was tired, stressed, and emotionally drained. He couldn't help but think _Part of this is all my fault. I should have been there. I'm causing her more pain_. _I just want to hold her again – to tell her everything will be alright. But, that's a lie. Nothing will be the same. She'll close herself off from me the minute I talk to her. I'll lose her…again._ When Lucy finally turned to him, Wyatt's piercing blue eyes met Lucy's eyes immediately. _Here goes nothing_. But before he could get a word it, Lucy was already talking. Wyatt just watched her and listened as she began her speech. It hurt him to hear to her sound so defeated – even if she was trying to hide it. _She already knew. Of course, she did. She knows me better than I know myself. Better than anyone. She is sacrificing her happiness for me…again. I've done this to her multiple times. I don't deserve her. I never did. I don't know what I'll do or who am I without her but she's right. I have to try to with Jessica again_.

Wyatt let her finish and continue to stare directly into her eyes and said "I'm not leaving the team…you…alone with Flynn again. I don't like it when you travel without me. Anything could happen. Look, you got hurt this time because I wasn't there." Shaking his head, Wyatt finished "I'll figure something else out. I can do both. I have to try. Please don't push me away because of this. We can still be…" _I can't say that…I don't be that tool. I can't do that to Lucy. What am I going to do then?_

Lucy watched as Wyatt pled with her and knew he was just as upset by the situation as she was. She didn't know if it served as a balm to her breaking heart or just crushed it further to know Wyatt didn't want to leave her. Lucy involuntarily winced when Wyatt said, "We can still be…." _Friends_. _I've become that woman…again_. Lucy thought to herself but immediately noticed he couldn't finish it the thought either; so, she did for him. "Friends. We are friends Wyatt. You're one of my best friends. Of course, we can."

Wyatt breathed out – both a frustrated sad sigh and a sigh of relief. _It is wrong of me to ask this. It's not fair to her. It's not fair to Jessica. But, I can't…I won't leave her_. While Wyatt was thinking about how to go about the next stages of his relationship with both Jessica and Lucy, he noticed Lucy stand from the table. "Where are you going? Don't you want to finish your tea?" Wyatt asked in an almost panic. Lucy weakly smiled and said, "I'll take it with me. I'm tired. Plus, I'm sure you need to head back to Jessica. It's late, Wyatt. Don't keep her waiting. We'll call you if we need you. Go." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen and down the darkened corridors of the bunker.

Wyatt had to fight every urge in his body not to chase her down. _She's shutting me out. We are going to be the friends we were when we first met -not overly close but invested in the mission and each other's safety. I don't want that but I can't…shouldn't stop her. I have to let her distance herself from me. It is only fair. Until I get everything figured out with Jessica that is...I just hope I haven't made a terrible decision._

With that, Wyatt slowly got up from his chair, checked out of the bunker officially this time, and left to go be with Jessica. She was getting off from the bar at 2am so they were going to meet for a late/early breakfast together. Wyatt thought to himself as he drove away from the bunker _I've got to at least try but why does it feel like I'm trying for the wrong reasons now. Why does this feel so wrong now? Why does it feel like I'm going in the wrong direction…to the wrong person…_

 _ **end**_


	4. Chapter 4: After Salem

**The In-Betweens – After Salem – Part 1**

Once Jessica had fallen asleep, Wyatt slipped out of their makeshift bedroom. He had to talk to Lucy. He had to explain. He wanted to check on her. He needed her to understand. So, he quietly walked down the corridors toward Lucy's bedroom… _less than 48 hours ago I planned on sharing this room with her. I thought we'd be together_ …Wyatt shook those thoughts from his mind as he neared her door. It was opened, and he could hear voices coming from the room. _Odd. Its late. Who is she with?_ Wyatt slinked close to the door and heard Flynn's voice. _What in the world is he doing here with her?_ Before he barged in and demanded an explanation, he heard Lucy… "Really, Garcia. I'm okay. You can get some sleep too. You need it just as much as I do. Thanks for coming by to check on me." Wyatt stood motionless. _When did she start calling him Garcia? Why is she being so kind to him?_ _He knew why. He had read the after-action reports. They made him sick to his stomach for multiple reasons. One of them was that it was Flynn who had saved her life. Without him she and Rufus would most likely have been killed at Salem. That was his job and he wasn't there to protect them. He had broken his promise to them…again._ So, instead of walking in he continued to quietly listen to their conversation.

Flynn had gone to check on Lucy just minutes before Wyatt. He knocked softly at her door and asked if she was awake. When she answered and told him he could come in, Flynn walked in and left the door cracked. He sat on the cot opposite of where Lucy was laying and watched as she tried to get settled on her cot but couldn't quite get the blanket and the pillow arranged. "Here, let me. You only have one working arm at the moment, Lucy. Don't be stubborn." He leaned over and adjusted her blanket and pillow to make her more comfortable. "Really, Garcia. I'm okay. You should get some sleep too. You need it just as much as I do. Thanks for coming by to check on me."

"Hmph. You think I'll be able to get sleep in this godforsaken bunker? Plus, I don't really trust the guards at this point. They let your boyfriend escape and then re-enter with his once-dead-now-alive again wife. Not what I call top-notch security." Lucy turned a little to face Flynn and quietly said, "Wyatt and I are not together. You saw his wife just like as I did. You saw him with her. Pretty sure he is married." _Wyatt winced_. _She sounds like she thinks I don't want her…like I never really cared for her. Surely, she doesn't think that._ Perfectly in sync with Wyatt's internal thoughts, Lucy continued, "We both know he has always just wanted Jessica back. You read it in the journal. Plus, he stole the lifeboat, accidentally killed a guy, and nearly got kicked off the team for just the chance to get her back. At least he has gotten that chance now. I am not sure if he'll even want to stay and I…we can't blame him, Garcia. What we would do if we got our family back?" _Wyatt just grimaced. She does think that…she thinks…she thinks she was a stand-in. Why would she think that after what I told her in Hollywood. I meant it…she saved me._ But a part of Wyatt's mind chimed in and reminded him _Yeh; but as soon as you got back and had that text for Jessica you bolted…without a word to her. You then ignored her calls for hours. What else is she supposed to think? And listen to her, she is still defending you._ Wyatt shook his head and leaned back against the wall listening to rest of Flynn and Lucy's conversation.

"Well, that's true. I suppose. I would do anything for my family's return…as you well know. But, I will say this. Your Master Sergeant should have thought about the consequences of bringing her here. It hurt you – even though you're acting like it didn't. It hurts and disrupts the team. It puts us all at risk. He doesn't know her – not really. She's not the same woman he knew. Since we know Rittenhouse is responsible for her return, she is either directly involved with them or being used as a pawn by them to indirectly hurt the team. If he wanted to be with her, he should have stayed with her to make it work outside of our top-secret mission or come back without her. There can be no middle ground when it comes to Rittenhouse – any weakness they'll use against us. She's a weakness – she's his weaknesses." _Wyatt carefully listened. However mad Flynn's statements made him, part of him knew they were true. He should have made a better decision regarding Jessica. He should have thought about the team…about Lucy_. _But Flynn was also partially wrong, Jessica wasn't really his only weakness._

Lucy attempted to interrupt Flynn and defend Wyatt, "Well, he did tell me about Jessica. I mean, I told encouraged him stay. I told everyone else he was staying with Jessica." Flynn cut her off, "Yes, you did. You're a much better person than either Wyatt or I am, Lucy. You did the right thing. You let him go. You didn't tell him about the mission because you didn't want to distract him or make him feel obligated to leave her. And now, even after you were hurt on a mission, you are still defending his decision to leave the team. But, it was one thing for him to stay out there with her; it is a completely different issue that he brought her here."

Wyatt waited for Lucy to say something but no words followed. _She agrees with him but won't say it. I should have been more conscious of her feelings; of the dangers it was putting her and the team and the mission in. But what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave Jessica alone again. Surely, Lucy understands that._

Flynn stood and walked toward the door, "I know what it is like to lose everything because of Rittenhouse. You shouldn't feel alone. I'm here for you if you need a friend. Believe me or not; I do care for you. We will become friends and I will protect you. I mean, there's a reason why you brought your journal to me, Lucy. We will be friends. I think you know it, too." _Wyatt rolled his eyes. Give me a break. Who does he think he is kidding? Lucy's too smart to fall for this crap. No way she can trusts Flynn. He's the reason we are all in the mess to begin with. Why would she want to be friends with him anyway?_

Lucy smiled and simply said, "Thanks for watching out for me at Salem and for stopping by, Garcia. It means a lot what you said. I'll be okay. And you're right. I think we could be friends. Get some sleep." Flynn nodded and headed out the door.

Wyatt was still processing Lucy's admission of friendship when Flynn walked out. Flynn turned and immediately saw Wyatt sulking near the doorway. "Eavesdropping isn't becoming Master Sergeant." Flynn kept walking and Wyatt turned on followed him. He didn't want Lucy to hear them arguing.

"You stay away from her. Do you hear me? You're dangerous, irresponsible, reckless, and violent. You couldn't even keep her safe one your first try. Stay away from Lucy." Wyatt seethed.

Flynn turned to face Wyatt, "Tsk, tsk, Wyatt. Why are you so angry with me? Is it really because you think I can't keep Lucy safe or because I'm going to be the one who she turns to for help now instead of you? Did you really think you could bring your wife back to the bunker and everything would stay the same? I always thought you were smarter than that. I guess not."

Wyatt quietly snarled, "Stay away from her."

Flynn shrugged and said, "Look, if you are going to talk with Lucy tonight. Go do it now while she is awake. Don't wake her up. She's had a really long hard day. And, not all of it was because of Salem." Flynn then turned and continued walking down the hall.

Wyatt whispered out to him, "I know how to take care of her. I know what she needs. Not you." But, Flynn simply responded "You won't be able to keep both of them you know, that right? At some point, you will have to choose Master Sergeant" and just kept walking until he was out of sight.

Wyatt turned and headed back toward Lucy's room. _How am I going to face her again? What am I going to say to her? How am I going to do this? I have to apologize. I have to do this now. I don't know how to be without her anymore. I have to talk to her. But, Flynn's right. I can't have them both. I can't keep hurting Lucy. I don't know what to do. I don't know who am I supposed to be with?_ With crumbling resolve, Wyatt knocked on Lucy's door and she called out, "Who is it?" Wyatt took a deep breath and said, "It's me." He heard Lucy's voice catch as she whispered out, "Come in, Wyatt."

Wyatt opened her door and slowly walked in.


	5. Chapter 5: After Salem - Part 2

After Salem – Part 2

Wyatt quietly walked into Lucy's room and headed toward the cot opposite of her. She was laying there trying to get comfortable. She looked tired and in pain. He immediately felt bad for so many different reasons. _I should have been here to protect her. I promised her I would. I shouldn't have run off like that. I should have thought more about bringing Jessica back here. I shouldn't be keeping her awake_. _What am I even doing?_ Before Wyatt could speak, Lucy quietly but firmly said, "You didn't have to come by, Wyatt. I'll be alright. No one blames you. I don't for sure. You needed to be somewhere else anyway. We all understood. And, you really shouldn't even be here now that Jessica's here." Wyatt was stunned and immediately said, "Lucy. Of course, I wanted… I needed to come and check on you. You were hurt. I should have gone with you. I should have been here to help you and Rufus. You shouldn't have had to go with Flynn. And, Jessica… she understands that I'm here checking on my teammate." Lucy thought to herself, _Right, a teammate._ Lucy just sighed, "Thanks." Wyatt tried continued, "Look, I know Jessica being here…" but Lucy immediately interrupted, "Wyatt. I'm tired and I'm starting to feel pretty poorly. I really appreciate you coming by to check on me but do you mind if we just don't do this just right now. Could you just go to get Jiya for me? I think I'm starting to run a fever."

Wyatt immediately grew concerned and looked even more closely at Lucy. She was really pale and sweat beads were starting to formulate on her fore-head and now she was starting to shiver. Wyatt winced at his own carelessness. He was so consumed with trying to have this conversation he hadn't really noticed how poorly Lucy was really doing. _Gosh, I hope nothing is seriously wrong._ Wyatt noticed Lucy was staring at him "Right. Of course, sure. Definitely. I'll go get Jiya right away. We can talk later." Wyatt immediately stood up and hesitated. He wanted to lean down, kiss her on the forehead – promise her he would sit with her and that he would be here when she woke up. But he couldn't kiss her any more – couldn't make those promises. He inwardly sighed with frustration. He had hoped to talk to her a little and explain why he had brought Jessica here. He wanted to have a private moment with her before things continued to spiral into even more awkwardness but Lucy needed him to get Jiya. It was the least he could do for her. He walked out her door and looked back at her one last time, "Feel better Lucy. I…the Team needs you." Then, Wyatt walked out of the door and headed to get Jiya.

Wyatt immediately found Jiya and Agent Christopher who both rushed into to see Lucy leaving Wyatt standing alone in the common area. He sat in a chair at the kitchen table and thought to himself. His thoughts were all muddled – switching constantly between Jessica and Lucy. _I need to go back to Jessica and give her my undivided attention. Ha; undivided Wyatt? Who are you kidding? All you can really think about is what is going on down in Lucy's room. How sick is she really? Will she be okay? But, I've always wanted this…a second chance with Jessica. It's what I've always dreamed. But, how long has it been since you really dreamt that dream? Hasn't Lucy dominated your dreams and thoughts for months now? When was the last time you really even thought about Jessica? It doesn't matter. Jessica's here now. I've got my second chance. I can't…I won't waste it. Lucy will understand. Yeh; she will because she loves you and will want you to be happy. She'll sacrifice her own happiness for you. Somehow, this makes it all worse. I'm now source of Lucy's unhappiness. I'm now in a category with those she's loved and lost. No; I won't lose Lucy. I won't let that happen. We can figure this out. We can still be there for each other._ Wyatt shook his head and thought about Grandpa Sherwin. _Gramps, I just don't know what to do._ Then, he thought about some advice his Grandpa had given him years ago when Wyatt first realized he was in love with Jessica but wasn't sure if it was he was good enough for her, "Follow your heart, son. Stop thinking and follow your heart. It will take you where you are meant to be." Wyatt shook his and headed toward his…their bedroom. _I'll think about this tomorrow_.

Wyatt woke early the next morning. He didn't sleep well. In fact, he was awake most of the night. His mind never really turned off. He constantly fought the urge to leave and go check on Lucy. It felt wrong not to be with her. But he couldn't leave Jessica especially not to go to other woman. Jessica. It was weird to have Jessica back – it was something he would have to get used to all over again. Right as he rounded the corner into the kitchen he noticed Jiya and Rufus huddled together whispering to themselves. Before they noticed him there he heard part of the conversation… "Yeh, we really need to try to be there for Lucy now. This isn't going to be easy for her. Her and Wyatt. I know it's different in your timeline but in ours. He wasn't married. He and Lucy well they had something and in Hollywood they finally acted on those feelings. And now, Jessica is alive and Wyatt's left Lucy for her which I mean is totally understandable but…" Jiya interrupted Rufus ramblings and whispered, "Poor Lucy. I mean how long had they been in lov…" Rufus cut her off immediately, "For a while. It took Wyatt a little while to realize it because he still blamed himself for Jessica's death but yeh for quite some time. It just took until Hollywood for them both to admit it." Jiya nodded and then responded, "Well then for sure Lucy will need us now more than ever. She must feel like she's lost everything…" Wyatt couldn't stand to listen anymore and began to step a little more loudly has he rounded the corner. Rufus and Jiya immediately looked up like two kids caught with their hands in the cookie jars. Rufus coughed lightly and said "Uhhh…Good Morning. Want some coffee. We just made some." Wyatt slightly frowned and said, "Sure."

As Wyatt was fixing his coffee, he casually asked Jiya "So, is Lucy alright?" Jiya audibly gasped and Wyatt immediately turned around to face her "What is it?" Jiya calmly responded, "She's going to be alright once we get her fever down. But she's unconscious. Her fever is over 105 and Agent Christopher had to rush in some special antibiotics because her knife wound had been seriously infected. She's heavily medicated and still in a lot of pain." Wyatt slowly sat his coffee cup down and angrily stared at Rufus, "Why didn't someone come get me?" Rufus tensed and immediately became defensive, "Dude. You were with your wife. As long as she was stable we figured it would be okay. Besides, Flynn sat with her when Jiya needed to get some sleep." Wyatt couldn't believe his ears and he gritted his teeth and repeated "Flynn. You woke Flynn up and not me." Annoyed Rufus responded, "Again Wyatt. You were with your _**wife**_." Before Wyatt could respond the alarms started going off - the mother ship had jumped.

While the team was assembling, Wyatt slipped away back to Jessica to briefly to let her know that he was about to go on a mission. He would be back shortly, but he had to go with the team this time. _Not that it matters_ Wyatt thought to himself. _The damage's already been done Logan – even Rufus is defending Flynn now. But I have to go…I have to prove that I still support the team, the mission, that I still support Lucy._ Still, Wyatt wasn't going to waste this second chance with Jessica. He wanted to do this right which meant he needed to include her the best he could in his life now. So, he even invited her to come to the briefing area to hear about the mission so that she would better understand what they were going to do and how it all worked.

As Wyatt and Jessica approached the main area, the whole team was assembled… well everyone but Lucy. They were all waiting on Wyatt. _Great_ he thought to himself. _Just perfect_. Flynn immediately squinted toward Wyatt and asked "Why did your bring your wife to this mission briefing." Before Wyatt could answer Agent Christopher simply stated, "We don't have time for this. Since Lucy won't be able to travel. The three of you will have to go. You will both be on your best behavior. Do I make myself clear?" Both Wyatt and Flynn stared down each other and silently nodded.

Oblivious to the tension, Connor said, "Looks like Rittenhouse has jumped to 1934 – Connecticut – specifically Wallingford, Connecticut. Any ideas what they'd go there for?" All the team looked around. Everyone was clueless. Finally, Wyatt said what everyone was thinking, "Lucy would know." Agent Christopher immediately responded, "Well, Lucy is still unconscious. She's definitely not jumping with the team and we are also not waking her up to ask her about this. You guys will have to figure it out when you get there. Now, go."

Rufus, Wyatt, and Flynn all headed toward the Lifeboat. Once they all got in Wyatt was immediately annoyed at Flynn…again. Flynn sat in Wyatt's seat which meant Wyatt had to sit in Lucy's seat. _This is all so wrong. Flynn shouldn't be here. Rufus shouldn't be cool with him. Lucy should be with us…Lucy. Gosh, I miss her but I shouldn't miss her. How am I going to do this?_ Wyatt looked across the way to find Flynn smirking at him. Flynn asked, "What or should I say who are you thinking about Master Sergeant? Your wife or Your historian?" Wyatt countered, "Shut up. Rufus, let's just get this over with. The sooner we are back the better." _For a lot of reasons_ Wyatt thought _._ Rufus stared between the two men and just responded, "Yeh, I couldn't agree more. I don't think going without Lucy is a good idea anyway." Flynn sternly said, "Lucy can't go." Wyatt muttered to himself, "And, we all know why…" Flynn just stared at him and said to Rufus, "Let's get this show on the road." With that, the Lifeboat hatch closed and the new makeshift team headed toward Connecticut…without their historian.

 **The next mini story will the in-between The Kennedy Curse and The Delta Blues episode**


	6. Chapter 6: No Regrets - Part 1

**The In-Betweens: No Regrets - Part 1 (Immediately following The Kennedy Curse)**

After he watched her walk away from him, Wyatt walked into the bathroom and immediately regretted it. It smelled like her…like Lucy. The entire room. She was everywhere. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the various reactions he was having just to her smell. After he undressed, he stepped into the shower and turn the water of full hot but the steam only made it worse. As he stood under the shower, memories of their times together came flooding back to him all at once. Lucy at the AIamo telling him "I trust you. I need you." Kissing her in 1930 with Bonnie and Clyde…"shouldn't we be open to the possibilities?" she had asked him? Taking her in his arms after they found one another at the Chicago World Fair. Lucy running into his arms once he had escaped the black site for stealing the Lifeboat. Watching her stay with Flynn in 1950 and seeing her run to him once she had returned. Telling her she was right, they should be open to possibilities and nearly kissing her before Connor came upon them. Finding her again in that WWI arms tent after 6 weeks of agony. The joy he felt when he held her in his arms again. He knew he could never want and hold another woman the way he did Lucy. Lucy leaning into him crying and him promising her she hadn't lost him. Hollywood. Lucy singing to him _You made me love you_. Standing next to her by the pool – confessing how much she meant to him. Going to that room together. Kissing her. Holding her. Touching her. Being with her. Waking up with her. Sitting with her in the car and seeing how happy she was just to be with him – telling her he's missed her smile. The pride and love felt when he realized he made her feel this way. Going back to the bunker which now held new possibilities for them. Her confessing to him that no matter what happened they had each other…The memories kept crashing into him. Assaulting him. One after the other. Wyatt ran his hands through his hair as he stood in his scalding hot shower. He was overcome by emotion and tears started to fall from his eyes.

 _I just said goodbye to her. She just walked away from me…from us. It's over. I did this; and she thinks that's what I really want. She thinks, Gosh, she probably thinks she was only ever a stand in – as soon as I got news of Jessica I immediately ran off and then immediately decided to fix my marriage. She only wants me to be happy. She is giving up her own happiness for me._ Wyatt leaned his head against the shower wall _And now,_ _all I have of her…of us are these memories and her smell_. _I'll never be close enough again to smell her like this_. Wyatt took in a deep breath inviting the pain into his broken heart. _Will she even let me touch her anymore? Should I even want that? What kind of man am I to do this to her? What kind of husband am I to be thinking…grieving the loss of another woman with my wife right down the hallway?_ Wyatt slammed his hand against the tile. He was beside himself with sadness, frustration, and guilt. He didn't know what to do – not really anymore. He had always wanted a chance to have Jessica back. And now, right when he no longer really wanted it, she came back. He had to try…he was duty bound to her. _I have to try to save my marriage and prove to Jessica I am and can be a good husband to her. To make up for what happened to her._ But then the smell and memories of Lucy overwhelmed him. _But, I'm in love with Lucy. All I can think about is Lucy and my duty to Lucy._ Jarred from his thoughts by someone knocking at the bathroom door, "Hey, you almost done in there. Some of us would also like to shower dude." Wyatt collected himself and hollered back, "Yeh, yeh Rufus. I'm nearly done. Sorry, man."

Wyatt turned off the shower and looked down at his watch. He had been in here longer than usual. Usually his showers were barely 5 minutes long but this time he had been in for close to 20 minutes. Lost in thought…lost in his memories of Lucy. _I've ended it with her. I have to let her go._ When he walked up to the sink and looked into the mirror, he noticed in the cracks in the mirror from when he punched it when he was scared to death he had lost Lucy. He lightly ran his fingers over the broke mirror, _I've really lost her this time_ he thought _._ He finished getting dressed and made a mental note that he needed to avoid the shower room at all cost after Lucy had been in here. But a small part of his heart told him, _No…don't avoid this. Don't do this._ Wyatt shook off his thoughts and headed out…back to Jessica. He had to try to get some semblance of sleep…try to forget Lucy…try to fix things with Jessica.

Lucy walked to the common area. _Thank goodness everyone is asleep now._ _I just want to be alone. Ha. Who am I kidding? I am alone._ Lucy slid down into the couch and turned on Netflix. She pulled up the classic movie genre and found what or really who she was looking for…Clark Gable. _He always makes me feel better_ she thought. She turned on the first Clark Gable film could find and sit in sad silence. _This is my life now…I suppose it's okay. I've never really seriously had someone in my life before – not romantically at least – so this should get better eventually. I'll get better. I have my work and I will find a way to save Amy. I can focus on those things…tomorrow. But just for tonight, I want to sit_ …Lucy got lost in the film and in her thoughts. She allowed herself one last time to remember all the times she had with Wyatt. _One last time._ The light touches, the longing looks, the intense hugs, the way he kissed her, held her, spoke to her, touched her. The memories were overpowering. _At least we'll always have Hollywoodland like Rick and Ilsa always had Paris_. _Who knew, I would get to live Casablanca. I would have once thought that to be so romantic but not anymore…not when I'm Rick. I'll watch that movie next, I think._ A scene from the film drew Lucy's attention away from her thoughts and she again tried to just focus on Clark Gable and the movie.

Flynn had heard the conversation between Lucy and Wyatt. He had watched them both. He sympathized with Wyatt but his heart broke for Lucy. He watched as Wyatt took one last look at her and knew that Wyatt was torn about his decision – trying to fix his marriage with his resurrected wife or stay true to the woman who he'd grown to love in his timeline. It was a difficult choice – an impossible choice really. He knew it was hard for Wyatt. He saw his sadness. But Wyatt had to find is own path…make his own decision. It was Lucy who Flynn was really concerned about. She had now lost everything…everyone she loved. Rittenhouse had done this to her. They did this to drive her away from the team- to make her feel alone. Her mother had to have been the one who orchestrated this idea. Without Wyatt, she must believe eventually Lucy would turn to the only family she had left. But Flynn knew they underestimated Lucy. He had read it in her journal. But more importantly, he had seen it with his own eyes. She would have rather been executed than go back with her mother to Rittenhouse in Salem. Her resolve was only growing. But that didn't mean Lucy wasn't vulnerable. He was concerned that if she really did believe no one cared for her then she would become reckless with her own life. He wouldn't…couldn't allow that. The journal and their friendship all of the sudden made perfect sense to him. When he had originally read it, he was not quite sure how their relationship developed so quickly. How they became such close friends. But now he knew. He was meant to be there for her. Be her friend while Wyatt was working through his issues. Since he had read the journal, Flynn was confident that it would eventually work out but until then Lucy would need someone to lean on and it would be him. He would make sure of it. They shared a common grief…losing everything to Rittenhouse. This is what brought them together.

So, Flynn went looking for her to make sure she was okay. When he heard the television, he headed toward the common room. _Its late. There is only one person who would be up right now._ He knew it was Lucy. When he quietly walked in, what he saw broke his heart. She was sitting there alone in the dark watching some old chick-flick with Clark Gable. He sighed to himself and headed to the fridge. He silently pulled out two beers and a bottle opener and headed to the couch. _She needs a drink and company_. So, he sat down on the couch but never looked at her. No words were necessary. He was there to give her silent support. He opened the bottles and handed one over to her. _This is the moment. If she takes this from me, we are becoming friends._ Lucy never took her eyes off the screen and silently took the beer from his hands. He looked out her just briefly and her sadness reminded him of his own. Mutual grief. But he wasn't there to pity her. She didn't need that. She could take care of herself. He was there to be her friend – to provide the support she needed. She silently accepted his presence and his company. They continued watching the film. Eventually, when it ended she had already put _Casablanca_ in the queue so it started playing immediately. Flynn simply said, "I love this movie." Lucy never taking her eyes off the screen softly replied, "Me too."

It was 2am and Wyatt still hadn't been able to fall asleep. Memories haunting him. His decision was troubling him. He needed to go for a run or something but since they were confined to the bunker, a walk around the place would have to do. He quietly got up, pulled a shirt on, and headed to wander around the bunker with his thoughts. Something about Lucy's face earlier today when she said "see you around the bunker" made he anxious and sad. It was like she was giving him up completely. _Of course, she is. I'm married and trying to fix my marriage – she isn't going to stand in the way of that. It's one of the many reasons, I'm in love with her_. Wyatt shook his head and kept walking. _I've got to get control over this_. _I can't do this to Jessica. I can't do this to Lucy._ Wyatt's thoughts were interrupted by soft singing come from the common room. When he got closer he heard the words and kept walking toward them, "It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die, the world will always welcome lovers, as time goes by." _Is someone watching Casablanca? Grandpa loved that movie._ When he rounded the corner, he came to a complete halt. Lucy.

Wyatt took in the scene and his heart cracked in two. There were two empty beer bottles on the coffee table. _Casablanca_ was playing softly on the TV. Lucy and Flynn on the couch. Lucy was asleep on Flynn's shoulder. Wyatt couldn't decide if he was more angry to see Flynn spending time with Lucy or heartbroken to see how sad the scene really was. _She is watching a movie about a man and a woman falling in love and then finding out the woman's husband wasn't dead after all. The tragically romantic film that perfectly summed up our own relationship. Perfect._ He breathed heavily – full of regret. It must have been loud enough to get Flynn's attention. Flynn carefully and quietly stood up and laid Lucy across the couch. He pulled a blanket over her and then turned his attention to Wyatt. Flynn walked passed him and into the hallway. Wyatt glared at him and followed him, "How long have you been with her?" Flynn quietly responded, "A couple of hours. She needed company. She doesn't really have anyone here in the bunker anymore." Wyatt tersely replied, "No. That's not true. Leave her alone, Flynn. I swear" Before Wyatt could finish, Flynn calmly replied, "Wyatt. Correct me if I'm wrong but you have decided to fix your marriage with your wife. No one, especially not Lucy, blames you for that but you've made that decision. Lucy supports that decision, but you can't expect her to not feel anything. She's heartbroken and trying to put on her best show for everyone else here. Someone else has to look out for her. It can't be you anymore." Wyatt calmed down and looked back toward the couch. He knew Flynn was right, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. So instead, "I'll never stop looking out for Lucy. She's my responsibility but while I am trying to figure out things with Jessica it probably wouldn't hurt for someone else to keep an eye out for her. But, I swear to you Flynn. It what happened in Salem happens again. You'll answer to me for that." Flynn watched Wyatt, saw how torn up he still was about leaving Lucy and had compassion on him. "Understood. You know, I don't envy your position, Master Sergeant. I'm sorry this has happened. And, I promise you. I'll look out for her when you can't." With that Flynn headed toward his room to give Wyatt a little privacy.

Wyatt silently walked to the couch and watched Lucy sleep. She looked so peaceful…so serene. The pain and sadness normally associated with her now was absent. He reached and lightly tucked some of her hair behind her ears. Lucy smiled in her sleep and whispered, "Wyatt." Wyatt backed away with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I already miss you so much, Lucy. I'm so sorry." With that, he left the room and continued his wandering through the bunker. Eventually, he made his way back to his and Jessica's room and opened the door. As he walked in he thought to himself _I hope I'm making the right decision._


	7. Chapter 7: No Regrets - Part 2

_The In-Betweens: No Regrets – Part 2_

 **Several days later…**

Lucy sat with Flynn at the kitchen table. They were reviewing Nicholas' Rittenhouse Manifesto and involved in an intense conversation about what they believed to be his real agenda. He was also helping her figure out what Emma had done to prevent Amy from ever being born. It was a draining and depressing conversation. To make matters worse, she was having to focus hard on not noticing the two couples playing board games together. She could hear their laughter and their jokes. She could almost feel their happiness. It made her happy and sad all at the same time. _At least someone is happy._ And while she never looked, she could feel Wyatt's eyes flitter back and forth between the game he, Jessica, Rufus, and Jiya were playing and her and Flynn. _I've just got to focus on my own work_ she reminded herself. Eventually, Rufus hollered out, "Lucy and Flynn, you guys should take a break. We will play something less "couplely" like Monopoly or Risk or Clue or even Trivia Pursuit! Come on and have some fun. It is not all that often that we aren't scrambling between missions."

Lucy finally looked up for her iPad and smiled back Rufus. He was such a sweet guy and was trying to help her relax and have some fun all the while not put her in awkward situations. Lucy appreciated that about Rufus. He was the only one who really knew the timeline she was from and worked hard to always still make her feel comfortable. She also couldn't help but notice that Wyatt kept his eyes down when she looked up at Rufus. Almost like he was purposefully avoiding eye contact. _I guess it's only fair. I've been doing that too lately._ Lucy across the table at Flynn who leaned over to her and said, "What do you say? It is up to you. We could easily win any of those games with our eyes clothes. And, it might not hurt to step away from this for a bit. But, again it's up to you." Rufus yelled back, "I heard that. And, I accept your challenge of beating you at whatever game we play Flynn. Come on, Lucy. Let's have some fun." Jessica even encouraged Lucy to take a break, "Yeh, Lucy. Everyone needs to relax even if just for a little while. It'll be fun." Lucy closed her iPad and relented, "Ooookay. I suppose a few games won't hurt. Bring it on." Rufus and Jiya laughed in unison and said, "Yes!" Lucy just responded with light laughter and she and Flynn headed toward the group.

Wyatt was really struggling. The past few days had been some of the worst torture he had ever experienced. Every day he would only get to say a few words to Lucy. It was never more than small talk. Plus, he rarely even saw her around the bunker. It was like she had altered her schedule to purposefully avoid encountering him. Every morning he'd get up to make some coffee and have breakfast and Lucy would already be leaving the kitchen – if he saw her at there all. He even started changing the times he got up to have coffee and yet somehow Lucy would also adjusted her schedule…it was like she knew what he was doing. When he and Jessica would head to the kitchen to eat lunch or dinner, Lucy would never be there. She either ate with Flynn, or Rufus and Jiya at another time. He couldn't blame her for putting the distance between them. She was not only doing it for her own protection, but he knew she was doing it to give Wyatt uninterrupted time and a real chance to be with Jessica. Since Jessica knew about Lucy's and, to an extent, Wyatt's feelings, he was sure Lucy was purposefully avoiding them, so she would not be in the way of their attempts to fix their weird time-warped marriage. To make matters worse, when he did see her she was never alone and most of the time she with Flynn. They would be huddled together like they were now scheming their next plan to target Rittenhouse or Flynn would be helping her figure out what Emma had done to prevent Amy from being born. _I should be the one doing that with her_ Wyatt thought to himself every single time he saw them together. And while he appreciated that Flynn was being the friend Lucy needed, he couldn't help but be jealous. _See you around the bunker…that's what I told her. I never really thought about how hard this would be to see her but not be with her._

When Rufus invited Flynn and Lucy to a new board game, Wyatt was simultaneously thrilled and annoyed. If she played, this would be the closet, most intimate connection he would have with her in days. But, if she did come to play he knew Flynn would come as well and that annoyed him. Flynn's presence with Lucy and Lucy's friendship with him constantly reminded Wyatt of the decision he had made. And while he didn't regret it, he did at the same. _No regrets. Ha. Who was I kidding? I'm full of regrets_ Wyatt thought.When Wyatt heard Jessica even encourage Lucy to come, he cringed. _Great, and Jessica is even trying to be friends with Lucy. To show her how much she appreciates Lucy for stepping aside and helping to save our marriage._ Wyatt listened to the conservation but dare chime in or meet Lucy's eyes – he knew his eyes would say too much. Yet, he desperately wanted her to come play. So, he remained silent until she made her decision.

Once Lucy and Flynn joined the group. Wyatt tentatively looked up at Lucy and smiled, "What would you like to play, ma'am?" Lucy weakly smiled back, "Oh, it doesn't matter whatever you guys want to play." Flynn immediately piped in, "Rufus said something about Monopoly. We should play teams. I'm bet Lucy and I could beat you all handily." Jessica laughingly said, "I'll take that wager. I'll bet dish duty for a week that Wyatt and I can beat everyone at this table. We are cut throat at this game." Rufus and Jiya immediately spoke up, "We're in." Lucy was laughing hard now and bumped Flynn's shoulder with her own and said, "Oh my. I hope I don't let you down Garcia but I'll totally give this a try. I've only played a handful of times. All I request is that we get to be the Scottie. I like dogs." Wyatt immediately looked at Lucy _Did she just call him Garcia? Have they really become that close of friends that she no longer considers him Flynn?_ Wyatt tried to tame his jealousy but he was losing the battle more and more every day. _You made this choice. Now, pay attention to your wife and get over it_. Wyatt responded in the most natural voice he could muster, "Fair enough. We'll take the racecar." Rufus looked at Jiya who then responded, "We'll take the top hat because we are definitely the coolest kids around here." Once the pieces were all in place, the game commenced.

Almost two hours later, Flynn proclaimed, "We are the winners. Everyone is in debt to us and we own almost the entire board! You guys should just yield so we can go make dinner. Resistance is futile." Rufus and Jiya just laughed and asked "Did you just quote Star Trek?" Flynn smiled and said, "I had a life you know before I became evil time terrorist." Rufus the looked at Lucy and said, "Darn girl. You were cut throat. I'm fairly certain you were scarier than Flynn in this game. I'll never trust your claims of being a novice at a board game again." Lucy laughed hard. "I'm just a quick learner." Flynn chimed in as he walked to the kitchen, "Between Lucy's brain's and my tactical abilities – you all never stood a chance." Jessica followed Flynn to the kitchen and turned back to and asked Wyatt, "You coming?" Wyatt stood up and started heading toward Jessica. But something made him look back, he realized Lucy was still cleaning up the games. So he responded, "I'm going to help Lucy in here then I'll be there." Jessica smiled at him and said, "Ever the gentleman. I'll save you a seat" and headed toward the kitchen. Wyatt and Lucy were finally alone together.

Wyatt wasn't sure if he was more nervous or scared. He wanted to talk to Lucy about why she had been avoiding him and this seemed like the perfect - maybe the only opportunity he would get. So, he took the plunge. "You want some help with that ma'am." Lucy looked up from the game board and arched her eyebrow, "I didn't realize you had stayed. You should go with Jessica. I can clean this up by myself." Wyatt kneeled down and began to help Lucy collect all the game pieces and cards. "Two is always better than one. Or, so I've heard. Isn't that an old saying or something?" Lucy didn't look at him and kept working, "I believe so." Wyatt refused to let the silence drag so he asked, "You and Flynn seem to be getting along?" Lucy stopped for a moment and then started cleaning the remaining pieces in a hurry, "Is that a problem, Wyatt? Am I not allowed to have friends?" Wyatt reached out and grabbed one of Lucy's hands, "No, of course not. You can. I was noticing how well you get along. You seem to spend a lot of your time with him." Lucy stilled when Wyatt touched her and without looking at him asked, "What do you want, Wyatt?" Wyatt leaned a little closer and said, "I still want us to be friends. You've been putting distances between us. I know it. I just wanted to tell you…" Lucy ripped her hand away from Wyatt and whispered, "Stop, please. We agreed we'd see each other around the bunker. We do. You are repairing your marriage, Wyatt. The last thing you or Jessica need is to have me involved too much in either one of your lives. It's better this way." Wyatt interrupted her, "No; it's not. We were friends Lucy…close friends…partners and now we rarely talk. I just want us to be friends like we were." Lucy stood up and looked down at Wyatt who was still kneeling, "We are friends Wyatt. But, in order to help you fix you marriage and to help me function in this bunker with you and Jessica here together it is best we remain as we are. Friends but like the friends we were in the early stages of our work together. It's better this way…for everyone." With that, Lucy walked toward the kitchen and left Wyatt alone.

Wyatt watched Lucy walk away. _Darn it. I pushed her too hard. I should have waited. I should have given her a little more time. I can't believe I am this selfish. Isn't this the problem all the time? I act first and think later. I know what she is doing. And, I know why but it still bothers me. It bothers me she has distanced herself from me. It bothers me she thinks distancing herself from me will make me happy. It bothers me she looks to Flynn for company and for advice about Rittenhouse instead of me. Flynn_. _Why did I bring up Flynn? That was a total mistake._ Wyatt was frustrated and slammed his hand on his knee. _I shouldn't be jealous of him. They are just friends, and not that it should matter. I mean, I told her goodbye. I'm the one who ended things. But it does. It matters. I am jealous of him. He has what I want. He gets to spend time with her. She turns to him now._ _This isn't going at all how I thought it would be when I wished to have Jessica back. I am glad Jessica's alive but the spark that I just knew would return hasn't. I'm not sure if lightning can strike the same place twice. I just don't feel for Jessica what I thought I would feel. And, I can tell Jessica doesn't either. She is glad we are friends again and trying to fix our marriage, but she isn't really in love with me - not the way she once was. Was this how it was always meant to be. No matter what happens, are we not supposed to be together? Technically, we are married but to different versions of each other. She's different. I'm different. I'm for sure not the man she thinks I am. Would have I have stayed the man I was six years ago if I had stayed married to Jessica. I only stopped being him when I met Lucy. She's the one who saved me._ Wyatt sullenly got up and headed toward the kitchen. He didn't know what the right answers were anymore. All he knew was that he still loved Lucy but also wanted to try to see if he and Jessica could make it work. But those two things were getting harder and harder to balance. _Perhaps, I just need to give it more time. We will learn to be with each other – the new versions of ourselves. I've got to keep trying to save our marriage._ But a growing part of Wyatt's heart told him, _it is not going to matter how hard you try. You are never going to stop loving Lucy and that's why this isn't really working._ Wyatt was drawn out of his confusing thoughts by Rufus, "There you are man. We thought we were going to have to send a rescue team out to look for you." Jessica looked at Wyatt cautiously _She knows something's not right_ "Nah, man. I just didn't want to watch you make a mess in the kitchen while you cook. You are such a messy chef." Jiya laughed heartily, "No truer statement has ever been said." Rufus sarcastically responded, "Fine wise guy. You can cook next time." Wyatt smiled and said, "Gladly. I mean I'm the better cook here anyway. I'm pretty sure no one here will complain." Rufus rolled his eyes while the rest of the group laughed.

A couple of hours after dinner, everyone had settled back into their routines. Jiya, Rufus, and Connor were working on the Lifeboat. Flynn and Lucy were pouring over all things related to Rittenhouse. Wyatt cleaned his guns on the couch while Jessica watched some TV. Jessica watched Wyatt out of the corner of her eye, "You've been quiet since dinner. Is everything okay?" Wyatt turned and looked at her, "Yes of course. Everything's fine." Jessica sighed, "Wyatt, I've always known when you're lying. It's okay to talk to me about it. Whatever is bothering you…. even if it's about Lucy." Wyatt let a long breath out, "You're right. I'm a terrible liar. Always have been. Thanks. I really do appreciate it. But, if it's okay of all of the things we do talk about and work through I'd rather not talk about Lucy with you Jessica. It's just weird. I'm still working through it. I mean we were close friends even before what happened between us. I'm just having a hard time coping with how everything is working out. It will take some time to adjust – that's all. I hope you'll be patient with me. I am really trying."

Jessica just listened. She knew this was hard for Wyatt. She had seen the way he looked at Lucy. He loved Lucy but she also knew he loved her too. And in his version of reality, she had been dead for several years. From the tidbits she had picked up, he had become a shell of himself after she died and had given up at having a meaningful life…that is until he met Lucy. She wasn't bitter or angry with him. In fact, he was proud of him. What he had just told her was probably the most open he had been about his feelings with her in a very long time. And, she understood this was really difficult and weird for him. She just wished she knew how to best help him. "Well, I'm sure it will all work out how it is meant to be Wyatt. You know what I've always told you. If it's meant to be, it will be. So. there is no use fretting over it until then." Wyatt put his hand on her knee and smiled at her, "Thank you." Jessica just smiled back but thought to herself _I'm not sure we are making the right decision here. I had already moved on with my life from Wyatt when he showed up at the bar and he thought I was dead and had started to rebuild his life – for the better. I wonder if we are just trying to force to puzzle pieces together that don't fit._

While they were all sitting, the alarms went off. The mothership had jumped. Everyone jumped up and started the preparing for the next mission while they waited for Agent Christopher to return. Denise had taken a few days to spend with her family and was on call in case the mothership jumped. When she finally arrived about an hour later, everyone gathered for their pre-mission briefing. Jiya said, "Looks like they've jumped to 1936 Jackson, Mississippi." Everyone turned and looked at Lucy expectantly. "I've researched and researched. There isn't much going on there besides the usual scary racist things and mass poverty. The only thing of note I could find is that several prominent blues musicians frequented Jackson's recording studios during this time period." Connor immediately added, "That's right! Muddy Waters, Bessie Smith, and even Robert Johnson all recorded early albums there." Everyone slowly turned and looked at Connor. "What? I like blues and blues history." Agent Christopher suddenly burst out, "That's perfect. Since we've got four seats now you can go with the team to help Lucy out. Also, Flynn you'll be traveling instead of Wyatt for this mission. Be sure to keep everyone safe especially Lucy. Rittenhouse is aiming to take her out. Now, all of you go and figure out what Rittenhouse is doing there." Rufus and Lucy looked back and forth at one another and then at Wyatt. They were confused. Lucy immediately spoke up, "But, I thought with four chairs now, Wyatt and Flynn would be…" Denise immediately cut her off, "Not this time." Lucy just nodded and walked toward the Lifeboat.

Wyatt was seething. He was so angry he barely noticed when Rufus approached him, "Hey man, I'm sure she's got her reasons. You keep everything safe here for us. We'll be back. We miss you on these trips." He barely nodded in Rufus' direction and said, "Thanks. Be careful, Rufus." Wyatt stood very still as he watched Lucy walk up the stairs to the Lifeboat. She got to the top and turned around to looked back at him. She gave him a slight smile. "We'll be alright." As Flynn walked passed Wyatt to get to the Lifeboat, Wyatt grabbed his arm. Flynn turned to face him. Wyatt emphatically reminded Flynn, "Remember, what you promised me. If anything happens…" Flynn interrupted, "I won't let her out of my sight." Flynn then walked up the stairs and sat in his seat. Wyatt watched as Flynn leaned over and helped buckle Lucy into the seat. _This can't be happening. No. No. NO! NO!_ Right before the hatch completely closed, Lucy looked out to Wyatt and their eyes met. She mouthed, "Bye" and the hatch closed.

Once the lifeboat disappeared, Wyatt spun around and went to find Agent Christopher. Once Wyatt found her in the control room with Jiya, he demanded, "Would you care to tell me what that was about? What the heck? What is going on? Why am I not with the team? It's my job…MY job to keep them safe. Not Flynn's. How could you send him with them again after what happened in Salem? Do you care at all about Lucy's safety?" Wyatt just kept shouting – growing more and more angry. All the emotions of the past several days boiling over into this one moment. Agent Christopher sternly interrupted his rantings, "Are you finished, Master Sergeant?" Wyatt stilled and more calmly replied, "I am still waiting for an answer to my original question, Agent Christopher. Why am I not with the team?" Agent Christopher flatly answered, "I have a different mission for you." Wyatt raised his eyebrow intently listening to her now. "How would you like to raid a Rittenhouse hideout and take out Carol Preston once and for all?"

 _ **I'm so excited for the next several episodes! I can't wait for what the show as in store for us! Thanks for tuning in to The In-Betweens! Be on the lookout for the next stories after Episode 6!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tomorrow (Post Episode 6)

_**The In-Betweens: Tomorrow… (Between Episode 6 and speculation on the beginning of 7)**_

Wyatt tossed and turned all night. All he could think about was his encounter with Lucy and what he saw…Lucy walking, smiling, laughing with Flynn. _Unbelievable. What is he doing? What is she thinking spending time with him…trusting him?_ All he could do was replay the conversation from hours prior "He was actually great. He really came through for us. I'll tell you tomorrow…Tomorrow. Go. Be with Jessica." Then, she had walked away from him. Lucy closed herself off from him. She was not rude or petty just distant. Wyatt didn't know how to handle a distant Lucy – how to exist in the world where he wasn't close with her. He couldn't even imagine it; yet it was happening. Wyatt continued to lay in bed awake with his thoughts… _I should be thinking about Jess. I'm in bed with her for crying out loud. But here I am consumed with thoughts of Lucy. I don't know how to do this. Was I wrong to try again with Jessica? No. She's my wife. I've always loved her. I needed to show her I am not a total douche. I can be a good husband for her. I have to try…but I can't stop thinking about Lucy. Lucy. Always Lucy._

Wyatt decided to get up earlier than normal and try to meet Lucy before everyone else got up. _I know she's an early riser, but she has been getting up earlier than normal to avoid me_. _I understand why she's pulling away, but I have to try to stop it. I have to talk with her. I need her…I need my best friend, my partner, my other…_ Wyatt shook his head. _Focus._ Wyatt wanted her to tell him about the Robert Johnson mission and more importantly her time with Flynn and why she thought he was "great." Wyatt seethed, _Flynn_. So, Wyatt quietly got dressed and slipped out of the bedroom…away from Jessica and to go find Lucy. _What am I doing…I'm sneaking out of bed with my wife to try to meet another woman…to talk to another woman. This is wrong, I know it is; but I have to get Lucy to talk to me. I can't stand it the silence…the distance any more._

Wyatt was equal parts nervous and excited as he walked quietly down the hallway and into the kitchen. He knew Lucy would be in the kitchen having coffee and reading. _I'm finally going to have a few minutes alone with her_. _Just me and Lucy._ But as he rounded the corner, the kitchen table was empty. _Odd._ Wyatt thought. But then he immediately remembered that Lucy had relegated herself to the small uncomfortable couch to make room for all the couples now living in the bunker. _Man. I'm a jerk…this is all my fault_. _She's given up her room because I brought Jessica here. I've got to make it up to her. Well, I'm going to start by getting the coffee going for her. She probably didn't get much sleep on that awful couch. I'm such a tool._ So, he quietly walked to the couch in the other room to look for her. _Maybe, I'll even get to wake her up…like in Hollywood_. But when Wyatt got to the couch, it was also empty. He was utterly disappointed. _Where is she?_ He was brought out of his confused state by noise in the kitchen. He smiled. _Lucy_.

He rushed into the kitchen only to be met with more disappointment. _Flynn_. "What are you doing?" Wyatt demanded. Flynn who was making two cups of coffee didn't even turn around "I'm getting coffee. What does it look like, Master Sergeant?" Wyatt suddenly noticed the two cups and became increasingly suspicious, angry, and a little sick. "Do you actually need two different cups?" Flynn, still refusing to look at Wyatt, answered. "No." Wyatt waited impatiently for Flynn to explain himself. Knowing Wyatt was waiting, Flynn slowly responded, "One's for Lucy. She's still asleep." Wyatt was fuming. _Who does he think he is – making Lucy her coffee? I'm here to do that. I hate this guy. Wait, what? How does he know Lucy is sleeping?_ "Where is Lucy?" Wyatt was staring daggers at Flynn. Flynn refused to respond to him. Instead, he started the next pot of coffee and grabbed the bottle of aspirin from the cabinet. Wyatt was shaking he was so angry. "Well. Where is she?" Wyatt demanded. Flynn slowly turned with his two cups and looked Wyatt straight in the eyes. "My room." Wyatt's blood turned ice-cold. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Wyatt. Lucy will probably need this coffee and aspirin pretty soon." Flynn then walked out of the kitchen.

It took Wyatt a moment to collect himself. He had to calm down. He was furious at Lucy, at Flynn, and mostly at himself. _If she turned to him because she was lonely, I'll never forgive himself_. He looked around the kitchen and noticed Flynn had already headed back toward his room. Wyatt rushed after him. It was easy to catch up with him since he was carrying to cups of hot coffee. Once he did, he cut him off. "What do you mean, she's in your room?" Flynn, looking annoyed, responded, "I thought Army Rangers were the best and the brightest? What is hard to understand about my room? She slept in my room. She had to sleep somewhere, Wyatt. Besides, should you even really care where she sleeps anymore? You have your wife." With that Flynn side-stepped Wyatt and headed toward his room. Wyatt stood still in the hallway clinching his fist and grinding his teeth. _How dare he? I'm going to kill him. I swear. I'm going to kill him. I can't believe Lucy slept in his room. What was she thinking? What did they do? Why would she need aspirin? What happened between them? Lucy can't…she can't…I won't be able to stand it._ But part of his heart responded to his own ranting _You brought your wife here and have paraded her around the bunker in front of Lucy. Do you think Lucy is really okay with it? What did you think would eventually happen?_

Wyatt was brought out of his raging thoughts by a hand on his shoulder, "Wyatt, you're up early? Did you not sleep well, babe?" Wyatt slowly turned to see Jessica curiously looking at him. _She knows somethings bothering me_. Wyatt half-smiled. "I'm just disappointed in myself. I didn't complete the mission last night. I couldn't sleep." Jessica smiled and responded, "I'm sure Lucy appreciated you letting her mom escape." Wyatt just nodded, "Yeh." _I still haven't even had a chance to tell her or talk to her about what really happened with Rittenhouse._ Jessica still watching him, "Let's go get some coffee. It's early. You know I'm not a morning person." Wyatt slowly followed her back to the kitchen. His mind clearly not on Jessica or on coffee. If Jessica noticed, she didn't push Wyatt on what was really going on. _He'll tell me when he is ready_. Once they got there, they made their coffee and sat down to have some breakfast. As they settled in, Rufus and Jiya walked in to the room and joined them.

Jessica smiled up at the couple, "Sleep better tonight, guys? I bet it was nice to be together. It was nice of Lucy to give up her half of the room for y'all." Wyatt ignored the comment about Lucy. Instead, he immediately noticed something was wrong with both of them and asked, "Are you guys okay?" Rufus and Jiya responded almost in perfect unison "Oh yeh, great. We're great." _Great. We are all liars here. Something's going on. I'll have to find out from Rufus when we aren't around everyone else._ While Rufus and Jiya made themselves their own breakfast, Flynn returned to the kitchen…alone again. _Great this morning just keeps getting better. Why can't he just go away? And, where the heck is Lucy? What is she doing?_ Almost like Rufus was reading his mind, Rufus asked, "Hey, where's Lucy. Isn't she normally the first one up in the morning?" Flynn just responded, "She's just waking up." Rufus immediately felt bad and whispered, "Oh no, was she on the couch? Did we wake her up?" Wyatt winced. Flynn responded, "No; she's in my room." Everyone stilled. Rufus and Jiya slyly looked back and forth between Flynn and Wyatt. Jessica just watched Wyatt.

Rufus coughed a little and broke the awkward silence. "Well, okkkayyy then - at least I didn't wake her up." Jiya was annoyed because she realized what people were starting to think. So, she immediately came to Lucy's, and subsequently Flynn's, defense. "Did she need somewhere to better to sleep? That couch is brutal. You know that, Rufus. You complained about it all the time. Besides, Flynn has an extra cot in his room. Makes perfect sense to me. Thanks, Flynn. I'm glad Lucy was finally able to get some sleep." Wyatt listened to Jiya and calmed a little. _She's right. He does have an extra bed. If he was willingly to let her use it, I shouldn't be annoyed at him. I should be grateful but darn it, why Flynn? Why is he so interested in Lucy? And, what did Jiya mean 'finally able to sleep'?_

Jessica watched Wyatt through the entire exchange. She knew Wyatt was upset something else besides just his mission last night. _Lucy. It has to be Lucy. Something happened between them. I know it. She's seems to be the only one who is able to elicit these reactions out of him._ Jessica sighed to herself. _What are we doing? Are we trying to put something together that shouldn't be? I love Wyatt but am I in love with him anymore? I'm not sure. I know he loves me…but I'm not sure if he is in love with me at least not only me anymore._

Flynn who had remained silent through everyone's initial reactions was thankful for Jiya's levelheaded response. "Yes, Jiya. I have an extra cot in the room. It seemed like the logical thing to do. She needed somewhere to sleep. Lucy needs some real rest. Now, if we could all go about our own business that would be great."

An hour later, Lucy finally slipped out of Flynn's room and took a shower. The first cup of coffee and aspirin finally started to help ease her hangover. _I shouldn't drink Vodka…especially with Flynn. He can drink so much and it doesn't seem to faze him at all._ Once she showered and dressed, she headed toward the kitchen to make another cup of coffee and do some research. She had a lot to do. She mentally ticked off her list: catch up on the changes to history, try to figure out Rittenhouse's next move, look more into Amy's disappearance, and read the after-action report from Wyatt's mission from yesterday. _I hope I can find out all I need from the report. I would prefer not to have to talk to Wyatt about it. Perhaps, I could talk to Agent Christopher or Jiya. Yes. If I have any questions, I'll ask them._ Lucy sat at the kitchen table and sipped her coffee. _This is wonderful. No one is here. No questions. No concerned looks. No pity. Just quiet and coffee. I miss these moments. Living in this bunker really sucks._ Her peaceful moment was suddenly shattered by the alarms going off. The Mothership jumped. Lucy sighed. _So much for that._ She gulped down the rest of her coffee and ran toward the control area.

Jiya shouted, "They've jumped to March 18, 1919." Wyatt immediately turned and roughly asked Lucy, "What do we need to know?" Lucy rushing toward the team instantly starting running through important events of 1919 in her mind. "Um, Wilson is about to leave to leave for continued negotiations of the Treaty of Versailles which officially ended World War I." Wyatt hurriedly responded, "Well, Wilson and the Treaty of Versailles sounds like a Rittenhouse target." Agent Christopher asked, "Do you think they would really try to kill Wilson to prevent the treaty?" Lucy hurrying toward the Lifeboat said, "That's my best guess for now. We'll have to figure it out for sure when we get there!" Lucy followed Rufus into the Lifeboat and started to get settled for the trip.

Wyatt was internally thrilled. Once the alarms went off, he knew he was going to get to travel with the team…with Lucy. _I shouldn't be this excited about going on a mission to stop Rittenhouse_ _but I don't care_. _I'll finally get some time with Lucy._ Wyatt hurriedly got his stuff together and followed Lucy and Rufus into the Lifeboat. As he started to push the stairs away, the stairs stalled and he heard, "Woah." Wyatt looked down and saw Flynn. "Where do you think you are going?" Flynn simply responded, "1919?" Wyatt refused to let him up. "No; you're not." He heard Agent Christopher exclaim, "Wyatt." Wyatt just responded, "What. We're a team. We're the Beatles. We don't need Yoko." Flynn took more steps up the stairs – he was now even with Wyatt on the staircase. "You do know there were four members of the Beatles, right?" Wyatt huffed but refused to budge. "Connor can take the fourth seat." Connor laughed and just shook his head. "No, thank you." Agent Christopher emphatically told Wyatt, "There is no reason not to take him. He gives you more backup. He is going. Discussion Over." Wyatt was furious. _What. In. The. World. Heck. No. Just no._ Flynn squeezed his way up the stairs passed Wyatt. He leaned over and whispered, "Don't forget to say goodbye to your wife." Wyatt sighed. _I totally forgot about Jessica. I'm an awful husband._ He slowly turned and saw her waiting for him to say goodbye. _I was going to leave and not even say goodbye. I'm a douche – a grade A douchebag._ Wyatt half-smiled, nodded in her direction, and waved then turned to get into the Lifeboat.

Once he was sat down in his seat, he started to lean forward to buckle in Lucy like always. _At least something can still go right_ but his thoughts were immediately cut off when he realized Flynn was already leaning forward. He was helping Lucy with her seat buckles. _What the heck. No._ Wyatt didn't know what to do. He just slowly sat back in his seat, buckled himself in, and painfully watched Flynn do Wyatt's job. _This nightmare just won't end._ Wyatt stared at Lucy – his eyes pleading with her. _Look at me. Look me in the eyes. Let me know this isn't what you want. Please. I need you to look at me. Please_

Lucy had avoided looking at Wyatt during the entire process. She was partially annoyed at him. He was acting like a child – trying to keep Flynn from traveling with them. _We need all the help we can get. I told him he really came through for us._ _What's his problem?_ Then, when Wyatt had started to try to buckle her in and Flynn beat him to it, probably on purpose to annoy Wyatt, she felt a little bad for him. He was clearly uncomfortable. _He made his choice. Choices have consequences. This is how it has to be. He'll have to work through it himself. I am. So, he can too._ Lucy looked at Flynn once he finished helping her and said, "Thank you." She could feel Wyatt's eyes boring a hole into her. She finally acquiesced and looked at him. She gave him a small smile as the hatched close and said, "Welcome back." Wyatt smiled back at her. "Thank you, _**ma'am**_." Wyatt thought to himself as Lifeboat started up _I will make this right. I will fix us. I will. I need Lucy. I will find a way._

 _ **I am so excited for the potential of the next episode! YAY for Timeless, Flynn vs. Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya, and Suffragettes!**_


End file.
